Stalker
by CeriiOdairr
Summary: Coraline has locked the other mother up for good; she thinks. Coraline thinks wrong. This time she must protect her family and friends more than ever. All she can do is protect the ones she can; protecting the ones that she can't would be wasted energy.
1. The little door

The little door sat there, in the corner, sulking, listening to the destruction around him. Monsters had come; big yellow monsters with teeth the size of doors. They had come to devour the pink palace. To chew it up, swallow it and burn it in the fiery depths of their stomach. The little door sat there, mourning. He sat there, hoping. Hoping the cranes would stop murdering the building. To stop and think who they were hurting. Why? Why were they slaying this innocent home? Was it for amusement? For fun? For land? For sheer power? The little door sat there as the monsters broke through the opposite wall to his. He didn't even flinch as the room shuddered. He just sat there, a sad look on his face.

If only these monsters knew what he was protecting; what they were about to let out with one swipe of their fierce jaws. What pain they would cause to the latest residence in this house. The one that had ventured into the little doors depths, and escaped by a mere breath. With one bite, they would set so much destruction in the life of one girl, without even knowing-or caring-one bit. Her Name:

Coraline.

They did not hear this little door's thoughts though; they did not see what this girl had been through, or what she was about to. They just kept swiping at the walls, inching closer to the little door every second.

When a crack appeared into the door; they didn't care. When an urgent hissing started to escape from that crack; they didn't hear. When the hiss turned into a triumphant scream; they didn't notice. All they did was pick the door up, swallow him, and shred him into millions of splinters before spitting him into the fiery depths. He had done his best, and this escape was not his fault. He had done all he could, but now, he was gone forever.

The screaming figure escaped out of the whole, in the form of what seemed to be a mist formation, all put together to make the formation of a woman. But this woman did not have eyes. She had no eyes at all. That glorious girl Coraline had ripped them out of her skull when she had made that phenomenal escape. But she was not here to destroy her again. The misty figure screamed a triumphant laugh as she swooped down into the driver's compartment of the monster. When she had clambered out, three things had changed. One, she still had no eyes, but buttons in her hands. The type of buttons you might find on a builders reflective jacket. As she floated in the air, she was twisting them into place, tapping them to change the colour from the florescent bright yellow to a dark, mahogany red. She pulled a needle and thread and stabbed her eye (or place where her eyes should be) with it, and swiftly sowed them into place. Two, the builder had disappeared from the drivers compartment; just disappeared. No one had hold of the many controls, so they all flung back neatly into place, and the giant, metal ball fell. Fell down on top of the builder on the floor. But there is nothing I could do to change that; I wish there was. But he is now gone. And three, the misty figure now had hold of two eyeballs; human.

I look back on this day with great regret, wishing I could warn Coraline about the dreadful days to come. About the other mother returning for revenge. About the horror in her life from the next day forward. About how I hate to say I told you so, but; I told you so Coraline.


	2. Raincoats and shoes

Coraline stared miserably out of the misty window, wishing that her parents would loosen up for once; why had her parents bought her yellow raincoat in the first place? And how had it gotten so dirty if she had never gone outside in it? Ah well, maybe the day would come. She sighed, and answered her thoughts.

"Well it better come soon." She sighed and stepped away from the window; hearing the rain was enough torment. It was like it was screaming at her: come on! Come and get me! Coraline growled at her misfortunes, and decided to bother her parents. It seemed like the exact day at the pink palace, when she had discovered the little door...

She sighed and thought about where it was now. Was it burning in the pit of the cranes stomachs? Or was it still standing, wincing and trying to make the most of its last few moments? She shivered and demolished the thought from her mind. She felt sorry for that little door. The one that protected her when she was in a great time of danger. She smiled, oblivious to the fact that the door was now gone, and the danger inside had escaped.

Her blue shoes clinked through the slightly more modern new house. _New_ shoes. Not the ones the other mother had given her. After her horrifying experience had ended, she left those shoes purposefully in the corner of the room with the little door, so they could get chewed up along with the rest of the creepy, creaky old house.

Her mum was in the kitchen, tapping away at her laptop screen. They used to do garden catalogues, but now they had changed to something about the beach; Coraline wasn't so sure yet.

Her shoes clinked into the kitchen, and Coralines mum braced herself for the request to come. She stopped tapping, and sighed as she swiveled round to face her daughter.

"Hello, darling!" She exclaimed cheerfully "Would you like to play a game? I know you love games, and so do I. It's a good job I've just finished my article, isn't it, sweetpea?"

"Mum?" Coraline murmured.

"Oh, darling, of course it's me! I just feel great now I have finished my article! Shall we go out? I have been wanting to go out for a long time now!"

"Ok?" Coraline whispered, almost to herself. I suppose it made sense that her mother had just finished her article, but she had finished many before, and still wouldn't even cook tea. She stared, and thought. What was wrong about going out with her mum? Its what she had wanted to do for ages. But Coraline still hesitated, wondering what had gotten into her mother.

"Come on then!" Her mum said cheerfully, put your new shoes on, and we can go!

"New…shoes?" Coraline asked.

"Oh yes, didn't I tell you, I nipped out to get you some new shoes this morning. They are dazzleing!" Coraline smiled weakly as her mother hoisted herself up and wandered into the hall.

"All this sitting down is making me stiff! Anyway, here we go." She walked back into the room, clutching a pair of electric blue shoes, with a slight heel at the back. They were

pretty, and quite comfy, but something rang a bell in Coralines mind. These shoes looked exactly like…


End file.
